Mobile devices have many embedded applications that are activated by physically contacting one or more keys on the device. One example is a push-to-talk application that requires the user to press a key on the face of the device to activate the function. In certain instances, the user may not be able to physically press the desired key on the device and therefore is unable to use the application. For example, the user may be operating a vehicle and unable to divert their attention to the mobile device to visually find the correct key. This may be aggravated by the physical location of the device in the vehicle that may cause it to be physically and/or visually inaccessible.
In another instance, the user may be legally not able to directly activate the device. In many areas of the country, such as New York State, it is illegal to converse on a cellular telephone while driving a vehicle unless the driver employs some sort of hands-free device. Those drivers caught conversing over the cellular phone without the use of a hands-free device face stiff monetary penalties. Remote operation of the device for use in a “hands-free” application would provide a legal and safe manner of using the device.
In still another instance, the user is unable/unwilling to press the key. The mobile device may be mounted in a cradle requiring the user to physically move from their present location and press the desired key. One embodiment includes the user mounting the phone in their office physically away from their workstation. It may be inconvenient for the user to get up and activate the device.